doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 1995
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1995 January Books *19th - The Romance of Crime *19th - Warlock *Postcard Collection *The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel VHS *Myth Makers 2: John Leeson (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 10: Deborah Watling (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 13: John Levene (Reissue release) *The Stranger: Eye of the Beholder (Part 1 UK release) *The Stranger: Eye of the Beholder (Part 2 UK release) *The Making of Shakedown *Stranger Than Fiction 2 February Books *16th - The Ghosts of N-Space *16th - Set Piece VHS *6th - Death to the Daleks (UK unedited release) *6th - The Robots of Death (UK unedited release) *Kinda (Australian release) *Snakedance (Australian release) *Spearhead from Space (UK unedited release) March Books *16th - Infinite Requiem *16th - Time of Your Life *Science Fiction Audiences (Paperback edition) *Science Fiction Audiences (Hardback edition) VHS *6th - The Android Invasion (UK release) *6th - Carnival of Monsters (UK release) *The Android Invasion (Australian release) *More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS (Australian release) April Books *20th - Dancing the Code *20th - Sanctuary VHS *3rd - The Pirate Planet (UK release) *3rd - The Ribos Operation (UK release) May Books *18th - Human Nature *18th - The Menagerie *The Discontinuity Guide (1st Paperback edition) VHS *1st - The Androids of Tara (UK release) *1st - The Stones of Blood (UK release) *8th - Carnival of Monsters (Australian release) June Books *15th - Original Sin *15th - System Shock Cassettes *Planet of the Daleks *Warriors of the Deep VHS *5th - The Armageddon Factor (UK release) *5th - The Power of Kroll (UK release) *12th - The Pirate Planet (Australian release) *12th - The Ribos Operation (Australian release) *27th - Doctor Who and the Silurians (US release) *27th - The Invasion (US release) *27th - Terror of the Autons (US release) *27th - The Two Doctors (US release) *27th - Vengeance On Varos (US release) *Myth Makers 32: Peter Purves July Books *20th - Sky Pirates! *20th - The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Decalog 2: Lost Property *A Celebration: Two Decades Through Time and Space (Paperback edition) CDs *Cybertech: Pharos VHS *3rd - The Mark of The Rani (UK release) *3rd - Time and the Rani (UK release) *10th - The Androids of Tara (Australian release) *10th - The Stones of Blood (Australian release) *15th - The Sontaran Experiment & The Genesis of the Daleks (Australian re-release) *Dalekmania (Standard release) August Books *17th - Invasion of the Cat-People *17th - Zamper *Poster Book *The Time-Travellers' Guide (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *7th - Frontier in Space (UK release) *7th - K9 and Company (UK release) *28th - The Armageddon Factor (Australian release) *28th - The Power of Kroll (Australian release) *P.R.O.B.E: The Devil of Winterborne (Part 1 release) *P.R.O.B.E: The Devil of Winterborne (Part 2 release) *The Stranger: The Terror Game (Reissue 1 release) *The Stranger: Breach of the Peace (Reissue 1 release) *P.R.O.B.E: The Zero Imperative (Reissue 1 release) *The AirZone Solution (US release) *The Stranger: In Memory Alone (US release) *The Stranger: The Terror Game (US release) *The Stranger: Breach of the Peace (US release) *The Stranger: Eye of the Beholder (Part 1 US release) *The Stranger: Eye of the Beholder (Part 2 US release) *P.R.O.B.E: The Zero Imperative (US release) September Books *21st - Managra *21st - Toy Soldiers *Doctor Who Yearbook 1996 *1996 Diary Cassettes *The Curse of Peladon *Attack of the Cybermen VHS *4th - The Sea Devils (UK release) *4th - Warriors Of The Deep (UK release) *19th - Arc of Infinity (US release) *19th - The Curse of Peladon (US release) *19th - Inferno (US release) *19th - More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS (US release) *19th - The Seeds of Doom (US release) *19th - Time and the Rani (US release) *Downtime * The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (UK release) October Books *19th - Head Games *19th - Millennial Rites *Companions (Hardback edition) VHS *2nd - Paradise Towers (UK release) *2nd - Survival (UK release) *4th - The Mark of The Rani (Australian release) *Time and the Rani (Australian release) *Dalekmania (Australian release) *Dalekmania (Limited UK release) November Books *16th - The Also People *16th - The Empire of Glass *Doctor Who - The Seventies (Paperback edition) *Blacklight: The Art of Andrew Skilleter *Classic Who: The Hinchcliffe Years VHS *6th - The Five Doctors & The King's Demons (UK release) *Frontier in Space (Australian release) *K9 and Company (Australian release) December Books *7th - Lords of the Storm *7th - Shakedown *Doctor Who - The Handbook: The Fifth Doctor CDs *Downtime - Original Soundtrack Recording VHS *27th - The Monster of Peladon (UK release) Category:Items released by year